


Flaunt Photoshoot; Wardrobe Department

by TheWife101



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, flaunt magazine, truck stop hooker
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Denial, Dom Chris, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fellatio, Femdom, Flaunt Photoshoot, Groping, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, face smacking, fem dom, flaunt magazine - Freeform, gagging, truck stop hooker - Freeform, truck stop hooker evans, vaginal smelling, vaginal sniffing, wardrobe department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor is shooting the infamous Flaunt Magazine photo shoot, when Mandy, a wardrobe department assistant becomes a big part of the behind the scenes look.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The "image" references are specific to photos taken at that point in the shoot. I describe the specific photo as its being taken.  
> If you'd like to view the photos inside the story, please visit:  
> https://thewife101.wordpress.com/flaunt-photoshoot-wardrobe-department/

She entered the room and closed the door without looking up. She tried to be as quiet as possible, as she knew there would only be three other people in the room. The model, the photographer and her boss for wardrobe.

As she looked up, the model caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she looked his half dressed body over, while he kneeled.  
She had worked with male models before, but this photoshoot was putting this specific man in her fantasies immediately.  
The photographer Tony, must have been everything she had heard about him. She was told he was known for his rare artistic education, capturing the hidden sensual side of half naked hot models, mostly men.

Her breathing quickened.  
Who was this guy? Surely she would make a fool of herself.  
Inside she was a little panicked, but she was thanking her lucky stars at the same time.

Her mind flew to tonguing his bare skin. Going down on him the way his pants were currently hanging open. But in her mind, his underwear were also down around the curve of his ass.  
She wondered how big he was. But then realized it wouldn't matter. She would have taken him in her mouth regardless.

She hid in the back of the room, continuing to fantasize and stare at the model.

"Mandy, get over here." Her boss already seemed annoyed.

"Sorry. Here." And she took the few steps forward in the small room towards the three, handing Lydia her coffee.

She looked back up at the model who was looking at her in curiosity.  
She quickly looked away, feeling as though she had been caught fantasizing.  
The photographer didn't stop taking pictures.

image

Lydia interrupted her awkward moment, and she was able to focus on something other than sex.  
"We're having troubles with the belt. I need you to take a look at it. I need to get the document finalizing the release to double check something. I'll be right back."

The photographer looked to Lydia. "While you're out, can you please grab me some batteries? These are the spare set I had, and they just died."

Lydia huffed. "Tony, I'm not your fucking assistant. Get it yourself."

Tony stood from on his knees, and they both moved towards the door behind Mandy.  
The model stood on his feet.  
Mandy felt a rush come over her body, as she would need to talk to this highly sexual being.

A smile appeared on his face just as they left. He took a step towards her, and leaned into her giving her his hand. "Chris."

"Mandy." She was flushed already. The room was warm enough for her to get a sweat without an incredibly hot man in the small room with her.

He pointed to his crotch with both hands.  
She glanced. He smiled.

"OH! The belt. Right. Sorry."

She came into him without hesitation, looking at his open pants.  
She noticed he was quite tall, and his smell was erotically intoxicating, with a hint of manly brute and cologne mix.

The belt was hanging open. She placed her hands on her hips. "I assume you can't get it done up? Is that the problem?"

"Yeah. It won't go. We used it this way, but I guess she wants it done up."  
His voice was deep, sexy and raspy. It was heaven. She could have listened to it all night... as he moaned and groaned as she would have made him do.

Mandy shook her head and blushed. She didn't know why Lydia would want it done up. It was a hell of a lot sexier with it undone. She was already having fantasies for Christ's sake.

She held out her hand.  
"You wanna take it off for me?"

He hissed. "Better not. Just in case we get yelled at. Lydia seems like the type of woman to overreact on something like that."

A smile very slowly appeared over her face as she tried to hide it. He was going to make her kneel in front of him and look right at his crotch.

She looked up with her smile. She spoke slowly in disbelief.  
"Are you serious?"

"She asked for you to look at it. I did nothing." He raised his hands in the air as to give up.

Her eyes glossed over and she swallowed.  
"Really?" She couldn't believe what was happening.

He smiled down at her.  
She could feel his body heat as he was shirtless and close.  
She wanted to run her hands over his skin.

She took a deep breath and tsked. "Okay!" And she kneeled. She shuffled on her knees getting comfortable.  
Chris spread his legs for her.

"What is wrong with this thing?" She said out of part nerves and part frustration, trying to actually do some work.

image

Her hands went to the edges and she looked at the holes.  
She turned the leather, and noticed nothing wrong.  
Then she turned to the buckle.  
Her breathing quickened, and she took in his lower scent. More masculine than his upper body blended with pure raw sex.

And his underwear moved on its own.  
She froze and looked away, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Chris?"

"Yeah?" He said from above. She didn't look up at him.

"Umm... there seems to be something wrong with your underwear too."

Chris took a moment and snickered quietly.  
"Can you fix the belt?" She could hear him smiling.

She tried to not pay attention to his building erection, but it was impossible not to.  
"Ah, let me see."

She smiled as she clinked the buckle. The tip of his cock hit her wrist as she fidgeted with the belt.  
She snickered. She did everything in her power not to look up.

She eagerly wanted him in her mouth. Her breath was deep and fast. Surely he could see how aroused she was.

He tried to get more of her sexual energy to show.  
"You do realize what this looks like, right?"

She froze. Her hands gripped the belt. She ignored him and spoke nervously.  
"What the fuck is wrong with this thing? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Maybe... look closer?"

She made the mistake of looking up.  
He was dominating her from above just standing, as she kneeled before him. Her mouth came open to speak, but she realized then she was playing into his game. Her mouth was actually open to take him in and suck.  
She looked back down at his hard-on, and looked back up slowly, his belly with his hair trail, his skin slightly glistening with sweat, his muscle... and the Adonis belt. And she looked him over again, right to the unexpected but pleasant surprise in his boxers.

Mandy looked right at it under the fabric. She licked her lips.

His hand went to the back of her head and his fingers moved through her hair.

"I'm gonna get fired." Her voice was soft and trembling.

His voice was deep and slow.  
"No you're not. You're fixing a belt."

"That's not-"  
She got chills as she was breathing heavy.

He whispered.  
"You're fixing a belt. And when there's a better time..."  
His fingers came from the back of her head and went to her lips.  
As her mouth hung open, he pulled her bottom lip down with his thumb. His dry finger ran over the inside of her wet bottom lip.  
"Tell me what's wrong with the belt."

He ran his now wet thumb over her bottom lip as she spoke.  
"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then we'll tell her that, won't we?"  
He pushed his thumb into her mouth, through her teeth, and she opened for him, closing her lips on it, now staring at him from below.  
He turned his thumb in her mouth and his fingers came undone on her cheek. He caressed her skin.  
"Suck, the way I know you want to suck on me."

She got chills and felt her hole cream.  
Her mouth got tight on his thumb and she sucked hard as her cheeks concaved.  
She closed her eyes for seconds, allowing herself to fall into ecstasy.

Her tongue moved in her mouth, and then his thumb moved back on her tongue.  
He started moving it in and out of her hole slowly as she sucked hard.  
He pushed in again and again and watched her as she watched him.

She closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, she could feel her pupils had fully dilated. She could see his erection throb behind his wrist as he moved his thumb slowly in her mouth. She watched it as she sucked, pretending it was in her mouth instead.

"Good girl."

As she looked back up at him, she could feel goosebumps down her back in the hot room.  
He pulled out of her mouth slowly, and with her powerful sucking, air was heard in her mouth.  
The tips of his fingers slid under her chin.  
He raised her chin, guiding her to face him from below.  
"Not yet."

He released her and backed away as she watched him leave her.  
She was left on her knees. He was clearly dominant. She was even more interested than before; an added bonus to the original hot half-naked model.

He adjusted himself on top of his underwear, reaching into the undone pants, and then kneeled again.

She took a deep breath as he watched her. She tried to clear her head. Now she would hear it from Lydia, that she hadn't fixed the damn belt.

\---------------------

"What do you think Mandy?" The photographer asked politely.

Mandy sighed.  
"I agree. The hat needs to go. It's not showing enough of his face. The way he's lying down on the ground? The cap is completely creating a shadow."

Chris took the cap off and threw it at Lydia. She barely caught it.  
Tony chuckled.

"Shut up." She said snarling at all of them.  
They all held back laugher.

"You obviously don't need me here. Mandy, I'm sure you can do a fine job. Take over."  
She turned her back with the cap still in her hand and walked out the door behind Mandy.  
Mandy and Chris made eye contact and smiled.  
They all heard the click of the door.

Tony spoke with a sigh of relief. "Now that she's gone, relax Chris. I want you to visualize for me a woman in front of you, that you want to seduce. You want to show her you are ready for her. Your body will be open for her, but your concentration will be elsewhere. You're going to tease her."

As Tony spoke, Mandy rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No problem." Chris said back. "Mandy, do you mind picking that shirt up over there? I think Lydia said it'd be a good idea to use it next."

Mandy looked to where he was pointing, to a pile of clothing crumpled in front of Chris' spread legs, almost under the glass table.  
She leaned down on the floor and went onto her knees again.  
Her back was turned to Chris as she sorted through the clothing, and he looked over as she sorted through the shirts.  
"Which one was it?"

The camera started clicking.

"I think it's white."

Mandy kept searching as Chris looked her over. Her ass went into the air as she bent over further and used both her hands to search.  
He had a look on his face like he wanted to take her right there as she was bent over for him, as he had instructed.

image

Tony snickered, realizing what Chris was doing to the poor girl.  
Chris ignored him as he clicked away, imagining pounding into her from behind. He could see her head bounce in his mind.  
Her hair moving with his thrusts.  
Her high-pitched squeaks in the small room.

Mandy shook her head.  
"They're all white shirts. Which one? Did it have anything on it in particular?"

Chris was heavy breathing as the camera snapped away.

Mandy waited for a response, but she didn't get one. She kept looking. She crawled over to some shirts further away, scissoring and opening her legs, now on all fours.

Chris let out a deep breath and Mandy heard it this time.  
Mandy quickly realized what he was doing.  
She smiled on the spot and let her head fall.

She held her position for Chris' wandering mind.  
"Tony, do you think you got the shot?" Mandy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I got the shot." He said nonchalantly.

Still on all fours, Mandy looked behind her at Chris with a rather large smile.  
He gave her a playful one back.

"Okay guys. Let's try another shot."  
As Tony spoke, Mandy got on her knees and turned. Chris threw the prop to the floor and started picking up photos that were scattered, seeming interested in what they were.

"Put on one of those shirts Chris. And Mandy, his hair is lookin kinda flat. Anything you can do about it? I know it's not your department, but you are a woman and all."

As she got to her feet, she turned to face Chris as he was already sitting up looking at the photos.  
"I doubt I'll be able to do a good job, just sayin'. "

Chris interjected. "Anything you can do would be better. My hair just tends to fall. It's really thin and straight."

"Is there any gel or hair product I can use then?"

Chris pointed to a table behind Tony, and Mandy started walking. She grabbed hairspray and some wax and found a small but open spot on the floor of the set.

She watched as Chris put the shirt on. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, purposely messing it up, knowing Mandy was going to fix it.  
He wiped the access sweat from his nose with the bottom of the shirt, looking at Mandy while he did so.

"Hold-it-right-there-don't-move! Great! Now look at me."  
Tony clicked and clicked, circling Chris as he held still looking at the camera.

image

"Wow. That's awesome," Mandy added from behind Tony.

"It's everything I want the shoot to say. It's showing everything clearly."

Mandy bit her lips together as she looked Chris over. "Yes. I believe. It. Is."

Chris looked over to Mandy and smiled behind the shirt.  
She snickered.

"Yep. Okay. I think we're done with this one. Go ahead Mandy, do something with his hair."

Mandy moved her finger in the air, telling Chris to come to her as she smiled.  
He smiled back as he approached her.

"Kneel."

"Why?" He asked playfully, flirting and close enough to kiss her.

She spoke softly.  
"Because your tall and I can't reach your hair from my height. Kneel." And she smiled coyly.  
She was excited to be able to show him her own dominance.

Chris took hold of her hips for balance and kneeled slowly.  
He looked at her tits in his face as she took small steps out to her sides, spreading her legs.

"Hold this." She held out the hairspray for him and he took it.  
He placed it on the floor beside him and his hand returned to her hip.

Hanley opened the case of wax and took some on her fingers, carefully closing it afterwards. She dropped the container to the floor and it rolled away. She slid her fingers around in the cream and went to his hair.

She had a sly smile across her face the whole time as her eyes were glossed, moving her fingers through his hair.  
His head moved slightly with her fingering.  
She imagined pulling on it, tugging hard while he obeyed her.

"We're goin' messy. Best I can do."

Chris breathed in deep from below and let out a sigh, trying to take in the smell of her cunt.  
His hands slid down her hips and he squeezed her jeans.

"Perfect," Tony said as he looked through his photos on a computer close by.  
He looked up to see Mandy still in Chris' hair, and Chris' hands groping her sides.  
Tony smiled.  
Then he cleared his throat loudly.

Mandy pulled out of his hair, pulling his bangs up with the last pull.  
"Yep. I think that's as good as it's gonna get."

"Looks great." Tony said softly with a large smile.

She waited for him to move, but he stilled.  
"You can get up now Chris."

"No hairspray?" He asked, still looking down, still holding her, now inching his way around to her backside.

"It's not needed. There's enough wax in there. It actually looks pretty greasy."

Chris stood slowly, holding his smile. His hands came back to her hips as he stood, and he backed away.

Clearing his head, Chris asked Tony, "What are we going for next?"

Tony was still in awe of their sexual chemistry. He silently snickered before speaking.  
"Let's try some more shots with the props. Take your pick from the floor. Mandy, stay close. We may need you... for inspiration."

"Oh, I ain't going anywhere."  
She wasn't going to miss the rest of this photoshoot for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Mandy continue their foreplay while Tony Duran snaps photos for the infamous Chris Evans Flaunt Magazine photoshoot. Tony realizes their attraction and leaves them to their sexual needs.

As Chris posed with a pouty face, he held the key that was hanging from his neck in his mouth, and he was holding the belt open, as if to take it off.  
Mandy licked her lips.

It was sexy, but the shirt just wasn't doing any justice. She needed to see more skin. She thought she needed to see more foreplay with the belt done up as well.  
She felt Tonys goal with the shoot now, and she felt could do her job of suggesting wardrobe changes.

"Tony?"

He was hidden behind the camera.  
"Yeah love?"

"No disrespect, but I have a suggestion for the wardrobe. I was thinking-"

"I trust your instincts. You weren't hired for nothing. Do whatever you think fits."  
He took the camera down from his face and immediately dove for his laptop, in the back of the room.  
He was clearly busy, and now she had another chance with Chris alone.

She smirked at Chris as she stepped forward.  
He waited to release the key from his mouth until she was close, and then he smiled.

She was almost against him looking all the way up.  
Her fingers went to the edges of the shirt and she slid her first four fingers under and onto his skin.  
She felt his heat, the sides of his hair trail, and his muscle.

Her mouth came open as she slithered the material up with open hands, her thumbs doing most of the work as they pulled up, exposing the skin she was feeling.  
Her fingertips reached his chest and she felt around for his nipples. She moved over them slowly, with the shirt still covering them, hiding her touch from Tony, should he be looking.  
She bit her lip.

Chris lowered his head and spoke in her ear, very quietly.  
"You're molesting me Mandy. I could get you fired."

Mandy took a moment to think of the right words.  
She smiled to herself, and pinched his nipples between the sides of her fingers.  
Chris didn't flinch.  
"Get me fired then. I don't care. Who are you? Just a model? Maybe an aspiring actor? I'm sure what we have going here could hurt your career more than mine."

Chris chuckled low. "You're gonna get it."

"Mmm... I'm looking forward to it. This foreplay better be worth it. Now," and she tugged up on his shirt. "... this comes off."  
And her lips went to his neck and she pecked him a wet kiss, then turned and backed away.

She went to the same table that held the hairspray and grabbed a small bottle of oil, meant to be used for hair.

As she turned back to Chris, he was pulling his pants down for more room inside the crotch.

Mandy uncontrollably lifted a corner of her mouth as high as it would go, creating an evil smirk. She quickly came back to him.  
"No."  
And she checked to make sure Tony was buried behind his laptop, and he was.  
She came up against Chris again and grabbed his package.  
Surprised, Chris jerked and his eyes became wide.  
Mandy pulled up, feeling his hard member inside.

"We need this. Don't hide it. Stay hard, and make this tight. Tony will understand and appreciate it for the shoot. I'm sure of it. And trust me, it's fuckin' hot."

Chris snickered. "Okay." He sounded as though he didn't have a choice.

Mandy pulled and moved him around in his pants as Chris stood smiling down upon her as she tease him, getting him harder.  
Her pointer and pinky fingers strung along each side, pulling the jean tight around his member.  
Chris leaned into her hand as she tugged and touched, groping and feeling.  
She could feel her cunt squeeze as she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you almost done Mandy? We need to keep this rolling." Tony was still buried but had scared her.

Her hand flew off Chris' crotch, and her eyes flew from Chris'. "Ah, yeah. Just one more thing."

She clenched her eyes shut and sighed, clearing her head and preparing to enjoy her next work task as she opened and squeezed a small amount of the hair oil into her hands.  
"I'm calling this one. You need a little shine."

She rubbed the glistening fluid in her hands, and looked over his chest out of the corner of her eye.  
She sighed again.

She started under his chest on his 'Bardsley', and moved down, covering the hairless muscle first.  
She watched her hands as they moved over his skin slowly, dousing him in the thick fluid, and the end result was becoming.  
She moved through his chest hair, the trail, slowly over his adonis belt, and dipping her fingers just inside his jeans, as the belt was still open but the jeans were closed.  
She looked up. "Gotta make sure to get everywhere..."

He smiled down on her as she fondled.

Her greasy fingers moved open and up to his collarbone, over to his shoulders, and down his arms. She made sure to get to the inside of his arms and rub over his biceps. And she rubbed them again, and again. Finally, she covered his tattoos on either arm as she watched.  
She licked her lips.

She started to rub harder, and his flesh started to roll under her fingers.  
She wanted him badly. She would have pinched if she could have, but red marks would have been left.  
"I hate my job." She said with a smile.

She heard him snicker.

Her hands slid up over his shoulders and down his chest again, over his hard nipples and she reached around his sides, moving the small remaining fluid on her fingers around his dry skin.

She took a step back and admired. Her eyes went to his open belt. "That's not your belt, is it?"

"Not yet."

"Do you mind?" And she placed her hands out to touch it.

"Would you care if I said 'yes'?"

She smiled and placed her hands on the belt, lubing the leather with what little oil she had left on her hands and fingertips.  
She looked back up at Chris.  
"Shine."

Then she started to loop it.  
"We've taken enough shots with this belt undone. You're sexy enough with it done up. I think this adds foreplay before you see your boxers."

"Whatever you say 'wardrobe'."

"Tony! What do you think?" As she finished the last looping of his greasy belt.  
She backed away hearing Tony come closer.  
Her hands went to her own hips as she stood admiring her changes on the hot model.

"Good work Mandy! I like it! But you need another prop Chris." Tony looked back down to his digital camera and fiddled.  
"Look around. What interests you?"

Chris wanted Mandy as a prop. She interested him, and he could definitely use her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back following the subtle hint.

He placed his bare foot on the table beside him as he looked around the room and saw the poster of a completely naked woman behind him.  
"You have anything like this? These photographs," and he picked one up off the table he had his foot on as he placed the other hand in his back pocket.  
"... just aren't cutting it the same way."

And Tony clicked away.

image

Mandy started looking around the room for more photographs.  
She picked one up and looked.  
It was a girl in a provocative pose, but dressed.

Tony responded as he clicked behind the camera.  
"Sorry but whatever is there, is all there is."

Chris tossed the photograph to the ground and placed his other hand in his back pocket, body totally open towards the camera as he stare into it.  
He looked over to Mandy quickly, to see her face and immediately back into the camera.

"Mandy, do you mind trying to find me a good prop... to play with?"

Tony silently laughed first, then Mandy did the same.  
Tony spoke before Mandy could.  
"If you guys can hold off for another twenty minutes, I'll be outta your hair."

\---------------------

"Okay guys. I think we're done here."  
Tony lowered the camera. He quickly previewed his recent shots, and turned to his laptop.  
He spoke while he walked.  
"I need to use the facilities and get something to eat. Are you guys gonna stay here?"

Mandy looked to Chris, and then Chris looked to Mandy.  
Chris smiled. "Yeah, I think we'll still be here."

"Great. I'm starving. I'm gonna leave my stuff here so I can go right away. I trust you guys to stay until I get back. I'll be sure to knock first though."

Chris ran his eyes up and down Mandys body while Mandy turned her head to speak to Tony. He was heading towards the door already.  
"We'll be here. Thank you Tony."

"Thank you guys. Oh, and, don't be too loud. You might want to jimmy something behind the door to keep it shut." He pulled the door open and turned to Mandy as he held it.  
"Great work Mandy. If you ever get tired of Lydia, give me a call. I may know someone who could help you out."

Mandy giggled. "Thanks Tony!"  
He winked at her, then walked out, letting the door close behind him.

Mandy waited for the door to close before turning around.  
When she did, Chris was already on his way over to her.

"You're fuckin' dead." And he opened his mouth and dove.  
His hands flew to the sides of her head as they kissed, and he pushed her back forcing her to walk backwards.  
They walked and walked as they kissed and tongued. Mandy moaned and broke free of his mouth. She had enough time to gasp, but he covered her mouth with his own again.

She finally hit the door and Chris pressed her up against it, kissing her harder and moving her head around with his kiss.  
Mandys hands came to his naked back and she gripped skin.  
Her hands frantically ran up and down his muscle and she moaned into his mouth.

One of his hands grabbed her arm and brought it from behind him. He slid down the skin to her wrist, gripping it then slamming it against the door behind them above her head.  
His other hand went to the back of her thigh and he pulled up on her leg, opening her up.  
He pushed up into her crotch with his hard-on again and again as he kept her mouth busy.

Mandy broke free. She gasped.  
"You're... you're a Dom..."

Chris was heavy breathing. "Yours today."

And he came down on her mouth with more force than before. He kissed her hard, sucking on her mouth as she close and open it again.  
Mandy moved her hand above her, opening and closing her fingers, with his muscle overpowering her.

She started to feel bruising again on her leg. With her free hand, she pushed on his chest and he came off her.  
She gasped, as did he.  
Unable to take the bruising anymore, she ached to have him inside her.  
"Take... your pants off." She panted.

He slammed his own hand against the door with her wrist wrapped tight, and came into her face.  
"You... take them off. You still want to suck me."

Highly aroused, Mandys breath trembled.

Chris pushed into her crotch hard with his erection through their pants. He held her against the door.  
"Don't you... You still wanna suck me off."

She smiled while she panted.

"Mandy, tell me you want me in your mouth."

She opened her mouth wide, smiling extra large as he dominate her, staring into his eyes powerfully.

"I want you in my mouth."

"Good girl. Now squat, and keep your legs open."  
And Chris guided her hand down off the door as he held it tight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Mandy have been left alone on the infamous Chris Evans Flaunt photoshoot set, already having high sexual tension.  
> Power struggles begin, and may not end.

Mandy was still standing and heavy breathing, too turned on and too eager to suck on Chris to argue. Her fingers went to his belt, and she tugged at it, unlooping and opening it.

"This fuckin' thing is a trademark. You need to keep this. And keep wearing them. They add a nice accent to your look."  
She tugged hard and then again as it came from around his waist and dropped to the floor as she raised her eyes.  
"It's a solid statement."

Chris didn't respond. He watched her lower herself to his crotch.  
She opened her legs as she slid down, with her mouth gaping open ready for him.  
She pulled his boxers down over the curve of his ass first, then the front where his erection popped out in her face.  
Her hand went to it immediately and her open mouth took him in, sucking as she moved forward and back.

Chris watched from above. His eyes were dilated, but he was under control.  
He watched as Mandy took her time with him, holding it with one hand and slowly sucking in a clean manner.  
This is not what Chris wanted. She clearly had control too. She wasn't a typical submissive.

"You're a Domme, aren't you...?" The question was more of a statement.

Mandy smiled from below as she moved on his hard-on.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to compromise today."

Mandy listened as she sucked, but Chris started moving his hips back and fourth, forcing her to give head faster.  
Mandy's hand remained on his shaft while Chris' hands went to her hair. He grasped some between his fingers and used it for leverage.  
He pumped strong, and just fast enough so Mandy would feel the difference.

She pushed him away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You're surprisingly strong-willed," he said gazing down upon her.  
"But do you want me to fuck you like a female Domme deserves?"

Mandy stare at him below, still holding his cock in her hand as she rubbed him slowly.  
She was rationalizing as he continued.  
"Suck me the way I want to be sucked off. I promise you, I will re-pay the favour."

Mandy stared, thinking.  
She took a look at the throbbing member in her hand and back up to Chris.  
Surely, he would do well if his promise was kept.

She placed her hands behind her back and as she opened her mouth wide, her head bumped the door as she relaxed against it.

Chris guided himself into her mouth slowly, using her hair at the sides for leverage.  
He watched as she held her own, as he pushed all the way deep into the back of her throat.  
He clenched his jaw feeling her hot hole engulf his cock.  
A clicking sound was heard as he pulled out of her throat, releasing air and saliva.

His movement into her mouth became quicker fast, and with his long push inside, he was confident she wouldn't gag.  
"Good girl." He said as he watched her take him all in.

He slowed his pace, and using her hair he turned her head to the side. He was sure not to remove her from the door behind her.  
He watched her throat as he pushed in deep slowly. Her throat moved with his push, as she gagged once.  
He pulled out quickly but remained in her mouth.  
Mandys hands stayed locked behind her back.  
Chris waited for her to swallow. And he could feel it. Then he pushed in slow again, this time he was careful not to push so far.  
As he reached the tight back of her throat he growled from above.

His pushes became faster quickly again, and he face fucked her against the door, gripping her hair tight.

Mandy was itching to touch herself below, but with her jeans still on and her legs spread, it would be difficult to finger her clit.  
She remained his fuck-hole, until he determined it would be her time to be Domme.  
She had to admit, letting another Dom take control of her this way was well worth it so far.

Chris let out a heavy breath above. Unable to see, Hanley continued to let him ravage her mouth and go deeper.  
She gagged again and he pulled out right away.  
Mandy swallowed the excess fluid in her mouth while he waited inside her mouth for the squeeze.

"Okay. You've been very good. Stand."

Mandy stood and his hands went to her shoulders. He pushed her gently back against the door and he came in close to her face.  
"Kiss me."

Mandy's eyes wandered, as she was fully aroused from his dominance and his confidence to test her ability. She let out an trembling exhale as her eyesight went to his wet widened hole.  
Her tongue entered his mouth first and he twirled it with his own.

His hands slid down her body as they french kissed hard and as their mouths turned furious on each other.  
He grabbed her tits and squeezed. Mandy showed no signs of letting up on his tongue.  
With the squeezes he gave her flesh, her body rocked against the cold metal door behind her. She let out a soft deep moan when she felt pressure as he squeezed.  
He had her trapped, and she loved it.

Chris pulled away from her mouth abruptly. He lowered his head as looked down, now unbuttoning her jeans. He unzipped her and looked back up to her face.  
He watched Mandy's fully black eyes, almost as if she was angry as he went to her hips and pulled her pants down hard in jerks to her thighs.  
But her g-string stayed in place. He had missed the string on either side.

He came into her neck and whispered, "Take your jeans off so I can fuck you."  
His voice and his warm breath sent shivers through her entire body, but she showed no emotion.

She pushed with her hands and wriggled while Chris stood against her watching her struggle. His hands were on his hips.

"Move," she ordered, unable to and refusing to move herself.

But Chris remained.  
"I'm not quite done with you yet. Off. Now."

Mandy lifted one of her heels off the ground, leaning over to Chris' side. She pulled one of her jean legs off completely. Her black ballerina slipper remained intact on her foot.  
She rose and look him in the eye.

He felt over the string from her panties on her hip and looked back up to her.  
"These little fuckers don't wanna come off."

With Mandys hands at her sides, she felt the tips of his fingers on one of her hips, tickle the string.  
He dipped a finger in and grasped it with his full hand.  
The string came against her flesh tightly, and he shook her in place for enjoyment. She felt a small sting from the pull.

Chris' voice was almost sinister.  
"They're coming off."

Both of his hands went to the same side rapidly and he gripped the string, stretching it apart quickly until it gave. She felt a jerk as it tore and she heard a snap.  
Mandy's eyes widened, and she started to pant with her mouth closed. She looked like she wanted to pounce with anger, but she remained silent.

Her chin raised with a closed mouth as she attempted to challenge Chris with her stare.  
He raised his chin too.

Chris' hand slid across her belly and quickly onto her pelvis, pushing away the ripped material and exposing her cunt as he look down on her.  
Mandy opened her legs further for his touch.

He rubbed over her pussy, feeling a well-groomed area, with what seemed to be a close shaven landing strip.  
He came in close and whispered.  
"Shy, then pushy, then a Domme? Then... fucking exquisite. You must be a great role-player."

Mandy said nothing as he touched her below. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Chris came against her and she felt his hot cock hit the skin on her leg. She continued to stare him down, as he did her.

His hand curved with her cunt as he moved over it. His finger found between her lips and he slid inside, getting it wet and then pulling out slowly, teasing her.  
Mandy remained.

Still close to her face, he spoke low.  
"You're move."  
As he took a step back, he placed the wet finger in his mouth and licked.

Before he had a chance to backup any further, Mandy pushed him back quickly on his chest.  
Chris jerked with the push, and smiled.

"Get down on the floor. And I want to see those jeans and boxers in my hand."  
She held out her hand for his demanded offering.

Chris sat on the floor, now amidst the props covering the photoset area.  
He removed the rest of his boxers and pants as she watched removing the rest of her jeans and reminents of panties, anticipating eagerly.

Chris leaned forward and gave her his clothing, now completely naked with the exception of the key that hung around his neck.  
Mandy stood over him, still in her shirt, bra and shoes.

She mangled both sets of jeans and underwear together in a ball and threw them onto the set without looking.  
She moved forward over Chris with her legs spralled. Her cunt came to his face and her hand came to his already messy hair. She tugged and pulled on it as she had previously imagined, feeling the grease in her fingers.  
"Smell me. Breathe me in like a good dog."

Chris snickered and glanced down to her landing strip and back up to Mandy as she forcefully toy with his hair.  
He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, twice, then a third time as she spoke.  
"You fucking love the smell of cunt, don't cha? You were trying to smell me earlier."

"Yeah, I like yours."

Mandy tapped Chris harshly on his jawline. "Don't speak. My questions are rhetoric."  
She rubbed the side of his face, almost petting him better from her tap.

"Taunt yourself more." And she gripped his chin in her fingers and brushed his face against her mound. "Smell."

As Chris took deep sniffs, Mandy gripped his hair and stayed close.  
She closed her eyes and listened to him breathing. With his face between her thighs, she felt the air from his open mouth exhales on her wet cunt.

Her hips raised and she pulled his face against her again.  
He breathed on her deep and the hot air hit her with delicious delight.

She opened her mouth and held back heavy breathing.  
Knowing she was only torturing herself now, she yanked his head back abruptly.

"Lay down." And she swallowed. "You can use that gym bag for a pillow."

Chris looked around quickly, and grabbed the red bag and layed down onto it as he positioned himself to be taken advantage of.

Mandy squatted. She looked him over. "You're picture perfect." Then she smiled.

She stood and walked over him towards Tonys workspace. "Stroke." She said as she approached the table of electronics, not turning back.

Chris grabbed himself and started to slowly stroke, not having an idea of where Mandy was going.  
He imagined her over him again, bossing him around and teasing him with the smell of her sweet cunt.

Mandy came into his face upside down.  
"Tony likes tasteful and creative sex photos. So we'll have to make sure we don't get your impressive stick on film. But I've had a vision of my own I want to see. And I want to capture it on film. Now bedore you go apeshit on me, we have the beauty of previewing here," and she showed him the preview screen on the back of the digital camera.

"I don't know..." Chris mumbled as he kept stroking for her, slowing with the thought.

"Tell ya what. You let me take the photos now, and you can delete the ones you don't like after I leave. Even if that means all of 'em. I'll let you decide entirely on your own."

Chris turned away thinking about her proposition.  
He would have full control over the photos in the end.

Chris nodded.

"Good boy. Fun."

As he started to smile on the floor, Mandy started to click away as he stroked himself.  
She walked over him between his limbs and over his torso, turning and clicking away only photographing his face.

"Give me the start of your coming. I want to see it Chris."

Chris pumped and pumped. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
He couldn't believe the situation he was in and had agreed to. He smiled as Mandy kept clicking.

Mandy's feet went to either side of his hips and she froze, still clicking.

She was down to a slow erotic voice.  
"Remember my smell Chris? Remember my taste that you gave yourself?"

With his eyes closed and head still to the side, he breathed deep.  
Mandy kept clicking. "Yeah. Good. Now beg me to fuck you."

Chris' eyes barely came open as he stroked.  
"Please. Please fuck me Mandy."

Mandy leaned down and slapped Chris gently but firmer this time.  
"No good. Do better."

And she rose and clicked again and again.

"Please Mandy. I'm begging you. Please fuck me. Please. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" Mandy seemed angered and surprised. She pulled the camera away from her face and set it on the ground next to them as she was still squatting behind his jerking.

"Otherwise I'm gonna take charge of you again and you'll get fucked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of a four part multi shot, taking place during the infamous Chris Evans Flaunt photoshoot.  
> Chris has been Mandy's Dom, and Mandy has started to become his in return. They find themselves in a perdicament when Lydia comes back to the set.

***

With his smart remark, Mandy covered his face with her hand as his Domme. She gripped it and squished.  
"No. You don't get to talk to me that way. And if you think I'm gonna fuck you, you're dead wrong. You're working for me now. You're gonna fuck me."  
And she released him abruptly with a small pull.

She continued.   
"You, you pretty thing, will be eating while I watch you stroke."

And she stood and positioned herself over his head as he lay on the floor on the gym bag. She watched him as he smiled under her.  
"Well this is original."

Mandy squatted above his face and hit him on the cheek, the hardest she had yet.   
A look of surprising disgust came over his face from her hit.  
"Shut. Up. You know you're not going to get away without eating my pussy."

Chris could smell her cunt. As he kept stroking, he took in her scent.  
Mandy hesitated lowering herself.  
She moved slowly in the air wafting her sweet juicy smell into his nose.

Chris was already attempting to get closer to her cunt. His mouth was open and he was breathing deep.

"Yeah. Fuck. Want it. Smell me. Mmm..."

Chris breathed even deeper. "Fuck... You..."

Mandy giggled. "You want me. You want to suck my clit and make me come for you. You wanna taste me, huh? Tell me."

Chris took gasps as he stroked faster. Mandy watched his open mouth eager to eat as she squat.  
"Tell me you want it. Tell me you're gonna make me come. I know you want to. Just say it. Say it Chris. Say you wanna torture me. Say you want to fuck-"

"I wanna eat you. Get down here."

Mandy lowered herself onto his face carefully and his mouth covered her inner lips.  
Mandy pivoted her hips while he was attached to her pussy.

"Yeah. Oh God. Make me come. You want to torture me don't 'cha... Fuck. Yeah. Try."

Mandy taunted Chris, skillfully playing him, and making him send her exactly where she wanted to be; just at peak.

Chris' strokes slowed. He had to contain himself, now that he was eating her sweetness and listening to her enjoy his mouth.  
He moaned on her, trying to turn her on to her max.  
She cried out. "Fuck Chris! Yes!"   
Her moans were echoing in the small room.

Chris' lips sucked. When his mouth was open, his tongue toyed in her slit and flicked across her clit rapidly.  
And then he closed his mouth on her slowly again, sucking as he did.  
He tried his best quickly, and wanted to hear her cry out.

"Fuck... Suck me... eat me... OH GOD! Yeah..."  
Mandy was watching him stroke with his thumb and pointer finger slowly now, keeping himself just hard.  
The sight and the feeling he was giving her was truly going to send her over the edge quickly.

His tongue moved in rhythm with his lips, and he utilized both sucking and licking effectively to her moans and movements. He noticed her hips would dip away as he approached her clit, and found that her clit was her most sensitive spot.  
He kept aiming for it.

Mandy's hands came down onto his chest and she pressed for leverage. She moved up and down on Chris' face.  
Chris groaned out of disappointment, not being able to reach her clit.   
He stuck his tongue out instead, holding it hard and straight up. He directed his tongue for her hole as she came down.  
When he hit it, Mandy moved differently, forcing his tongue far into her hole, making him dig as she fucked his tongue.  
A smile appeared over her face.  
"Mmm... yeah..."

The sensation was unique as he entered her hole. His tongue was cool compared to her insides. She slowed, allowing his tongue to remain in her longer.  
The penetration was incredible.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Mandy? Tony? You guys still in there?"  
As Mandy heard Lydia's voice on the other side of the door, she looked up and saw the door handle move.

She jumped off Chris' face as fast as she could and almost fell on her way to the door, slamming it shut with her body weight just as it had opened about half a foot.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She whispered with a smile.

She felt Chris' naked body come up against her from behind. His hands went to the door beside her head, pushing to help keep it closed.  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly in her ear.

She couldn't contain her excitement, and she turned to him still pushing on the door, holding back her loud laughter. "Holy shit!" She whispered, and she laughed quietly some more.

"Mandy! Is that you? Open the God damn door. Let me in now."

Chris and Mandy listened to her on the other side as they looked at each other and tried not to laugh loudly.  
Mandy's hands went to her sides and she held the door with her body, her foot being wedged, and her hands as Lydia banged, constantly fiddling with the door knob.  
Chris' hands were on either side of Mandy's head, also holding the door closed, pushing against it.

Their laughter faded as they realized their sexual predicament and position.  
In their stance, Mandy was once again the sub.

Chris looked Mandy's lips over, wanting to take advantage of this opportunity, but also realizing her job was on the line.

With Chris' eyes locked on her lips, Mandy's eyes went to his mouth, and she yearned to have his tongue in her mouth.   
She licked her lips smoothly and sedictively, and they came apart slowly, offering. She looked up to Chris' eyes. He was still watching her mouth.

He slowly opened his as well and again hesitated, waiting to ensure this is what she really wanted.

Mandy remained ready for his mouth, and to feel his tongue against hers. She breathed heavily outloud.  
Chris gave in an inch, and then another, and another.

Mandy started to lift off the door in anticipation as her mouth hung open.

Chris pulled away quickly. Mandy looked up confused and stunned. And Chris snickered.  
Mandy squinted in frustration.   
"You fuckin' assho-"

And he came down onto her mouth and kissed her hard. She moaned and her arms flew around his neck.  
Their tongues pushed against one another with force inside their open mouths. Wet noises, esparate moans from Mandy, and grunts from Chris were heard.

The door popped open from the other side, and Chris pushed their bodies against the cold metal.  
Mandy squeaked with his move as Lydia screamed from the other side. Her furious words were inaudible.

Mandy was excited and leaned back into Chris, wanting him even more again.

He pushed her naked ass against the door with his hard cock, and another thump was heard.  
Lydia got close to the door again.

"What the FUCK is going on in there? Open the fucking DOOR NOW."

Mandy and Chris ignored her.  
With Chris pressing against Mandy, and Mandy's body weight, one of Chris' hands went between her legs and softly stroked the inside of her thigh, as he silently told her to open. She spread quickly for him. He stepped in between her legs.  
He pulled away from her mouth and their heavy breathing was heard as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get fired over me."

Mandy thought only for a moment, then smiled still out of breath.  
"Honestly, nothing could stop me from fucking you right now, especially her."  
She looked up into his eyes.  
"Fuck me. Fuck me and mean it. Your Domme says so."

Chris' hand moved off her thigh and he looked down.  
Mandy watched his face as he prepare with eager anticipation. She breathed deep as she waited for him to push.  
Her eyes went to his mouth and he exhaled.  
Her fingers went to the back of his neck and she squeezed his flesh. They slid around and went to his jawline. She trailed it, as she felt him on her lips below.   
Her cunt squeezed for him. Her fingers slid back around the side of his neck and up into his hair just as he looked up and pushed into her.  
Her eyes widened feeling his thickness and her jaw lowered with his push.  
He watched her expression as he pushed deep and held inside her.

His hands then went to her ass and he squeezed hard and quick before lifting her off the ground. He pushed her against the steel door and let her rest on the combination of him and and the door.

They could hear Lydia on the other side, but were completely distracted.

Chris pushed again, this time it was hard. He held inside of her deep, and her face was full of lust.  
He watched her eyes as he again pounded into her.

One lone push by one lone push, she took all of what he gave her hard against the door.  
Her face became that of pain with each singular thrust.

"MANDY! Get this fuckin' door open now or you're fired!"

Chris spoke while he thrusted individually each time.   
He spoke between his pushes.  
"How much. Do you hate. Your job?"

Mandy gasped before speaking, still highly aroused and out of breath.  
"Why? Oh God!" She panted.

"Quit. Now. Your Dom, says so."

Mandy looked Chris in the eye again as he pushed hard and held. And pushed and held.

There wasn't going to be any other way around this, and at this point, there was no alternative.  
She wasn't going to stop with Chris, and she would get fired for it.  
And Chris knew it all. She had already made her choice, he was just stating the obvious.

"I quit." She whispered.

Chris pushed into her again, staring into her eyes. "Say it again. Quit for me Mandy."

Mandy's eyes widened. This man, this model or actor, was incredible.   
Mandy spoke between thrusts.  
"I quit. I quit. For you."

"Say my name."

"Chris. I quit. For you Chris."

Chris' thrusts got harder... and faster. He was coming.

"Louder." He ordered. He watched her moan louder as her breath increased.

"I quit Chris! I quit for you! Fuck me!"

Their sex was pounding against the door now and it was no longer a secret.

Lydia was livid. "MANDY! Don't tell me your FUCKING HIM!"

His voice bounced with his movement into her.  
"Say it louder baby. Tell her."

Mandy gasped. She stare at Chris while he stared right back. "FUCK ME CHRIS! UH! OH GOD! I QUIT. OH MY GOD! I'M COMING! CHRIS! I'M COMING!"

Lydia's enraged rant was barely heard over Mandy's screams.  
Chris squinted as he felt Mandy squeeze on him as she came.  
Her eyes closed tight and her mouth hung open as she breathed deep between yells.  
Chris spoke low as she came down.  
"Fuck yeah. Good girl. Come and quit. You're my sub Mandy. Tell me. Make me come."

Chris was still pushing hard inside of her rhythmically faster so he could get off himself.

Mandy whined as she was still coming down as he thrust powerfully. She watched his face.   
"I'm your sub Chris. I quit for you. Oh God. Come for me. Come inside me," she whined.

Chris started to come inside of her just as she finished.   
"Mandy... again..." his voice was a growl as he came.

Mandy kept up the whining for him while he pushed into her hard, grunting and watching her face as she spoke for him.   
"I'm your sub Chris. I quit for you Chris. I needed you inside me. Come inside me. Come for me now... Yeah. Oh God... good boy."  
And Chris breathed as he came down, lowering his head and closing his eyes.  
"... your Domme said so."

As Chris had already finished, he snickered. And opened his eyes smiling.  
Mandy was already smiling.   
"Who's the Dom here?" He asked almost laughing.

"I fuckin' quit for you, you basterd." And she smacked his cheek. "You're my sub."

Chris smiled.  
"You quit for yourself. You just needed the push. And if you quit for me, well then I guess you obeyed. Which makes me your Dom."

Mandy smiled, and thought while he fell out of her below.  
"You were a good one." Her fingers went to his hair and she toyed with it behind his ear.

He leaned against her. His hands rested just above her ass.  
Her arms went to his shoulders and she comfortably rest them, lacing them on the back of his neck.

"Kiss me, pretty," she advised.

Chris' smile enlarged across his face and he leaned. They tongued and tongued against the door.   
They heard no one on the other side. Lydia must have given up.

Mandy pulled away and looked into the model's eyes, then back down to his wet lips, and back up to his eyes.  
"Come on. Let's delete those photos before Tony gets back."

Chris leaned in to kiss her again.

\---------------------

As they flicked through the photos now fully dressed, Mandy held the camera as Chris looked over her shoulder, resting his lips on her clothing.  
His arms were wrapped around her waist, and she felt his exhale down her shirt.

"Wait! That one is actually cool."  
His abrupt words scared her and she jumped.

"This one?"

The both looked at the last picture, a close up of his face as he was looking away from the camera.

"Yeah. Leave it on there. You can delete the rest."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. What are the chances the magazine is actually going to publish that shot? I'm sure Tony has better ones. Tony knows what's up, so we'll leave that one for him. It's clean enough."

Mandy shrugged. "Okay. It is you on this film, so it's your choice! Everything else we took goes though, right?"

"Yeah. Just keep that one."

"Okay."

"So you wanna meet my girlfriend? She likes threesomes."

"You have a girlfriend?!" Mandy almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. But she likes chicks. And she's gonna love you. What do you say?"

"Sure. I guess. Now that I'm unemployed, I've got nothing better to do."

"Cool. I'll call her."

Chris reached into his pocket and he brought her name up on the phone. He held it in front of them both as she kept deleting photos.  
She glanced at the phone and saw him select her name.

"You're dating HER?! Holy fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Property of TheWife101
> 
> © 2014, 2015 Lisa Andrew  
> Self Publishing  
> LisaTheWife101@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
